Fluids such as water may comprise various contaminants including, for example, dissolved organic carbon, metals, and metals that contribute to water hardness. Water hardness may refer to the presence of metals such as calcium or magnesium. Such metals and their corresponding ions may interfere with the action of soaps, may lead to build up of lime scale, and may, through galvanic corrosion, lead to fouling of containment units or plumbing.
Contaminant removal and hardness reduction may be accomplished in various ways. Methods such as ion exchange, reverse osmosis, and lime softening, however, may require large facilities, large treatment units, high chemical requirements, and/or high cleaning requirements.